Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh
A Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh, also known as a "Machinery of Blissful Pain," is a daemonic construct in the form of a great war chariot used by the daemons who serve Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure. Pulled by the daemonic beasts known as Steeds of Slaanesh and driven by Daemonettes, these creations have often seen battle in the Great Game played by the Ruinous Powers for dominance within the Realm of Chaos. Seeker Chariots are not subtle creations. As the straining daemonic steeds pull the Seeker Chariot to full speed, swirling shapes sear the air with blinding streaks of the most vibrant and luxurious colours. The metal axles screech in disharmony akin to the wailing of tormented souls, a terrible cacophony that ululates between the chanting of the Daemonettes and the lilting hoots of the Steeds. When the chariot finally crashes home, the Daemonettes dance from yoke to spar, laughing as their every disembowelling strike weaves bloody trails in the air. The Dark Prince of Chaos prides himself on the splendour of his decadent realm. Alas, the constant warfare that defines the Realm of Chaos has ever worked against Slaanesh's pursuit of perfection by leaving corpses littering his lands. Thus the variants of the Seeker Chariot known as Hellflayers ride across the plains of his realm, their blades cutting and slicing flesh into small pieces to be devoured by the otherworldly flora. Both the Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh and the Hellflayer of Slaanesh are brutal, barbed creations that only the most wicked minds could have created. They are a mixture of eye-wateringly sickening spokes, claws, threshing blades and hooked whips. Garbed in very little, horned or blade-armed Daemonettes stand atop the Chariot, or on top of their great steeds. The heads of the beasts that pull the Slaanesh Chariot and Hellflayer are armoured and horned, and their vicious tongues are always extended in an attempt to capture every wisp of sensation. There exists an even more potent variant of the Seeker Chariot, known as an Exalted Seeker Chariot, an immense construct carrying four Daemonettes and pulled by four Seekers, not to mention even more threshing blades. Variants Hellflayer of Slaanesh , operated by Daemonettes]] The Hellflayer of Slaanesh is armed with a large grinding blade in its centre to slice apart enemies caught in its path. The victims are cut into tiny pieces to be consumed by the exotic but deadly flora of the Prince of Chaos' demense. The constant warfare that defines the Realm of Chaos works against Slaanesh's pursuit of perfection by leaving battle-slain corpses littered across his lands. Strange machineries known as Hellflayers ride across the alabaster plains, their reaping blades cutting the distaff flesh into small pieces that Slaanesh's otherworldly flora can easily devour. Of course, with Daemonettes being the selfish creatures they are, the menial work of feeding their lord's garden is considered a weighty chore and only those creatures who had displeased Slaanesh were sent to crew the Hellflayers. Yet Daemonettes are as wily as they are cruel, and it wasn't long before a wilful pair of Daemonettes defied their master. During the Slaughter of Scintilla Prime, the rebellious pair brought their Hellflayer not to the battle's aftermath, but to its gory height. Blades prepared for corpses proved just as keen when set upon the living flesh of the Imperial Guardsmen sent to stop them. Severed heads and limbs flew like chaffed wheat; ichor spattered across the Hellflayer's Steeds and crew. Yet all this went unnoticed by the Daemonettes. They were gripped by a battle-rapture such as they had never known. When Slaanesh learnt what had transpired, he was angered, yet also pleased, for that lone Hellflayer had wrought much carnage. The Dark Prince decreed that to ride a Hellflayer would no longer be a punishment, but an honour. Hellflayers now drive in the vanguard, blades mangling and maiming foes caught in their path. As for the two rebellious Daemonettes, Slaanesh transmuted them into unfeeling marble and set them on his causeway, their backs forever to the decadent glories they had once enjoyed, a silent reminder of what happens to those who flout the Dark Prince's will. Exalted Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh ]] Exalted Seeker Chariots are larger and even more festooned with razor-sharp blades than standard Seeker Chariots. Indeed, the entire rear axle is a giant whirling mass of flensing metal; anything organic that falls beneath the chariot's wheels is destined to emerge as a fine red mist. It is comprised of brutal, barbed creations that only the most wicked mind could have created. Garbed in not very much, four horned or claw-armed Daemonettes stand either atop the chariot or riding one of the four great daemonic steeds. Exalted Seeker Chariots seek the foe wherever they are most numerous, ploughing into them with hysterical abandon. Though a victim's body may perish in a spectacular fashion, the unfortunate soul endures much longer. The chariot's blades hook deep into the spiritual remains of its victims, drawing them ever deeper into the maelstrom of metal. Unit Composition *'1 Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh ridden by an Exalted Alluress and a Daemonette Charioteer' *'1 Exalted Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh ridden by an Exalted Alluress and crewed by three Daemonette Charioteers' *'1 Hellflayer ridden by an Exalted Alluress and drawn by two Steeds of Slaanesh. Each Steed is ridden by a Seeker.' Wargear Seeker Chariot Chariot Riders *'Lashes of Torment' *'Piercing Claws' Steeds of Slaanesh *'Lashing Tongue' Exalted Seeker Chariot Chariot Riders *'Lashes of Torment' *'Piercing Claws' Steeds of Slaanesh *'Lashing Tongue' Hellflayer Seekers *'Lashes of Torment' *'Piercing Claws' Hellflayer *'Bladed Axle' Steeds of Slaanesh *'Lashing Tongue' Sources *Games Workshop Website *Games Workshop Website *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 67, 113, 116 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 55 es:Carro de la Demencia Category:S Category:Daemons Category:Chaos